


The Longest Day

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of rehearsals, the girls have a chat...</p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Longest Day

"Are we done yet?"

Joanne rarely complains and, if she's honest, she wouldn't be complaining now except she is aching and tired. Three hours of dance and a break for lunch was not helpful when she had four more days of this to go. She knew they needed to train but sometimes it felt a little much, especially when she was now looking at six more hours of training. 

"Nearly..."

Karen muttered, moving back into place and sighing. By the time they were done it would be interesting to see which of them could even stay upright, much less move. 

"Four hours is not nearly..."

Joanne teased, moving to flop onto a nearby sofa as the choreographer called for a break. 

"I think Nats is about ready to pitch a fit..."

"She wouldn't... she's too calm... or exhausted."

Karen had moved to settle beside her, flopping back into the set before adding. 

"Someone needs to tell him we've had enough for today... five days back to back of this is enough."

"For a whole month of shows? No chance."

Karen had sighed. 

"Poor Kev..."

"Why poor... Oh... Jeez Karen, that's my brother!"


End file.
